The Mirror
by irenfara
Summary: Bagaimana jika Sasuke seorang raja, dia menemukan sebuah cermin yang dapat melihat masa depan. Dan Naruto seorang pangeran yang hilang atau sengaja dihilangkan adalah seorang yang akan ia lihat masa depannya. Bisakah Sasuke memilih yang terbaik untuk semua orang
1. Chapter 1

**The Mirror**

 **Disclaimer Naruto selalu milik masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto**

 **Genre : Roman, fantasy**

 **Warning : Boy Love, YAOI, (Typo's)**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah beranda kamar istana terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri menghadap matahari terbit. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha pemuda tampan, menawan dan juga memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasadi usianya yang masih 18thn. Dan jangan lupakan ia adalah seorang pangeran kerajaan Uchiha yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi raja menggantikan Ayahanda nya. Kenapa pangeran yang diangkat menjadi raja ? bukannya ada putra mahkota? Jawabannya hanya satu sang putra mahkota melarikan diri dari istana. Itachi Uchiha putra mahkota kerajaan Uchiha yang menolak menjadi raja dengan alasan kecintaannya pada dunia luar dan petualangan, yang membutnya memilih untuk kabur.

"Pangeran, sebentar lagi upacara penobatan akan segera dimulai, Pangeran dimohon untuk segera menuju tempat upacara. Semuanya telah menunggu Pangeran." Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamuanan Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, kenapa dirinya yang menjadi raja. 'Dasar baka Aniki, awas kalau ketemu kuhajar kau!' Umpatnya dalam hati kepada kakaknya yang sekarang entah ada dimana.

"Hn," hanya jawaban singkat yang ia berikan kepada pengawalnya itu. Semua orang di istana tahu pangeran mereka sangatlah dingin kepada siapapun. Kecuali pada sang Ibunda dan baka anikinya. Walau takkan mungkin ia mengakui ia menyanyanginya baka anikinya itu.

.  
Suasana istana Uchiha sangatlah ramai dengan tamu2 penting dan juga rakyat yang berkumpul bersama, untuk menyaksikan penobatan pangeran yang akan memimpin kerajaan untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Semua orang berbahagia bersama dalam pesta kerajaan. Tetapi tidak dengan pangeran kita yang memang tak suka dengan keramaian. Memilih pergi dari pesta, sang pangeran atau bisa kita sebut raja sekarang beranjak dari singgasananya dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Besok adalah hari yang berat untuknya.

.  
Semantara itu di kerajaan Namikaze, di waktu yang sama. Kerajaan tampak sibuk dengan persiapan kelahiran putra atau putri yang ke-dua. Setelah melalui waktu yang panjang, seorang bayi laki2 yang sehat juga manis dengan tanda lahir tiga garis di masing2 pipinya yang bulat seperti kumis kucing lahir di dunia sebagai pangeran kerajaan Namikaze. Di saat semua tengah berbagia segeromboral orang menyusup dan menyerang kerajaan. Dalam sekejab semua orang tak sadarkan diri akibat pengaruh asap yang disebarkan oleh penyusup. Dan dalam sekejab juga semuanya terjadi.

Setelah beberapa jam, orang yang tak sadarkan diri terbangun. Mereka memastikan keluarga kerajaan tak apa2 dan semua orang selamat. Semunya selamat tapi, Pangeran yang baru terlahir taka ada dimanapun. Semua penjuru istana telah diperiksa, tetap sang pangeran tak ditemukan.

Semua orang di kerajaan Namikaze bersedih akan hilangnya sang pangeran, bahkan pangeran mereka belum bernama dan belum merasakan dekapan orangtuanya. Sang ratu yang belum mengetahui putra ke-duanya hilang hanya bingung menatap orang2 istana yang tampak sedih. Bukannya anak ke-duanya baru lahir? seharusnya mereka berbahagia dan merayakan pesta untuk anaknya yang baru lahir. Akhirnya ia menghadap sang Raja atau suaminya untuk menanyakan dimana putranya itu. Sang Raja yang mengetahui pasti Rtunya pasti akan menanyakan putra mereka telah menyiapkan jawaban yang kan ia beriakn pada ratunya itu.  
"Yang mulia Rajaku dimana gerangan anak kita itu, aku ingin melihatnya" Kata sang ratu begitu ia telah sampai pada suaminya.  
"Maafkan aku ratuku, mungkin ini berat untukmu, tapi anak kita telah tiada. Ia tak bisa selamat. Ia tlah tenang disana bersama Kami sama." Bohong sang raja pada istrinya itu. Tapi, dalam kebohongannya masih ada kebohongan lain yang lebih besar.  
Sang ratu yang syok mendengar anaknya telah tiada. Akhirnya tak sadarkan diri dan dibawa ke kamarnya.

.  
Kita kembali lagi menuju kerajaan Uchiha yang sekarang telah memiliki raja baru. Sasuke yang bosan dengan tugasnya yang hanya duduk dan memeriksa laporan kerajaan yang masuk, memilih untuk jalan2 sebentar melepaskan penatnya. Saat ini ia tengah menyamar menjadi seorang rakyat biasa dengan beberapa pengawal yang mengawalnya dari belakang. Baru kali ini Sasuke berjalan-jalan di daerah kerajaannya. Selama ini Ia tak pernah sekalipun keluar istana dikarenakan dirinya yang tak suka dengan keramaian. Saat ia tengah asik melihat rakyatnya yang sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka. Dari arah depan tampak seorang yang berjalan kearahnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan tanpa sengaja menabraknya. Semua pengawal hendak menyerang orang yang berani menabrak raja mereka, Tapi Sasuke memberi mereka tatapan yang mengerikan, sehingga mereka mengurungkan niat mereka untuk mengahajar orang itu.  
"Maafkan saya tuan, saya tak sengaja. Sungguh saya tak sengaja tuan. Saya sedang terburu-buru anak saya sedang sakit tuan." Ucap wanita yang ternya menabrak Sasuke tadi dengan nada yang bersalah.  
"Tak apa, Lagian anakmu lagi sakit jadi silahkan lanjutkan perjalananmu." ucap sasuke yang tak tega melihat anak kecil apalagi bayi yang sedang sakit.  
"Terima kasih tuan, anda sangat baik hati. kalau begitu saya permisi." Akhirnya wanita itu pergi dari hadapan sasuke. Tapi sesuatu jatuh dari wanita itu dan sasuke memungutnya. sebuah kaca kecil_separti kaca yang biasa buat author ngaca dikelas_dengan ukiran yang rumit dan juga tampak elegan. Sasuke akhirnya memilih menyimpannya dan kembali melanjutkan jalan2 nya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu, seorang wanita tampak kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana benda itu. Kenapa tidak ada. Apa terjatuh ya? Bisa gawat kalau sampai hilang. Tapi apa peduliku, toh benda itu sudah diserahkan padaku. Terserah mau hilng atau tidak. Sekarang, dimana aku akan tinggal? setidaknya temapt yang tak mungkin diketahui banyak orang dan aman. Oh ya kenapa tidak dikerajaan Uchiha saja ya. Aku bisa melamar pekerjaan disana sebagai pelayan istana atau apapun yang penting aku aman." Wanita itu berbicara sendiri panjang lebar sepaerti orang gila saja. Akhirnya ia menuju kerajaan Uciha sambil membawa sesuatu dalam gendongannya.

Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Semua orang tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Mereka takkan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti dimasa depan.

Siang itu, rombongan sang istana baru saja pulang dari keliling kerajaan. Sang raja atau sebut saja Sasuke, berjalan paling depan dan dibelakangnya ada pengawalnya. Tapi, tiba2 saja ia berhenti berjalan saat ia melihat di gerbang timur, ada seorang wanita yang sedang berdebat dengan penjaga gerbang. Iapun menghampiri mereka tu melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.  
"Saya mohon tuan. Izinkan saya tinggal diistana. Saya bisa mengerjakan apapun. Saya mohon tuan~" Dari jarak 5meter bisa ia dengar ucapan wanita itu dan juga suara penolakan prajuritnya.  
"Biarkan ia tinggal di istana, dan berikan pekerjaan apapun yang bisa ia kerjakan. Cepat!" Suara sasuke membuat takut semua orang dan mereka tak bisa berbuat apa2.  
Sasuke berjalan mendekati wanita itu dan memandanginganya, atau memandang sesuatu dalam gendongan wanita tersebut.  
"Apa iya anakmu?" Tanya Sasuke pada wanita yg ada dihadapannya.  
"Ahh, Dia anak saudara saya yang ikut dengan hamba yang mulia" Jawab wanita itu. Ia tak menyangka seorang yang ditabraknya tadi adalah penguasa negri ini. Beruntung sekali ia.  
"Boleh aku menggendongnya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, yang sekarang langsung diiyakan sang wanita dan langsung menyerahkan bayinya pada Sasuke. Mata biru bulat sekarang memandangnya intens dan mengunci pandangannya, hanya untuk memandang mata di hadapannya.  
"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi yang sepertinya hari ini banyak bertanya.  
"Emh, anu...itu. Nami_Uzumaki Naruto. Ya Naruto." Jawab wanita itu, yang tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.  
"Nama yang bagus, Nah Naruto. Jadilah anak yang baik dan turuti nasihat ibumu." Ucap Sasuke pada bayi digendongannya. Dan setelah itu, tanpa aba2. Sasuke langsung mencium bibir bayi itu_hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja. Dan sang bayi hanya tertawa sebagai responnya atas kelakuan Sasuke atas dirinya. Bayi mana paham soal begituan.  
"Iruka, kau urus semua keperluan wanita ini dan bayinya!" Perintah Sasuke pada salah satu bawahannya_Iruka.  
"Baik yang mulia. Nyonya mari ikut dengan saya."a Ajak iruka pada wanita itu. Lalu wanita itu pergi setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima pada Sasuke.  
Sasuke juga pergi dari tempat itu. dan kembali berjalan menuju singgasananya.

Sepertinya Sasuke tengah bahagia.'Mata biru yang indah' Gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa. Dan tanpa sengaja lagi2 dari kejauhan matanya bersitatap dengan mata biru itu. Sang bayi, yang ada dalam gendongan iruka sekarang. Juga tertawa padanya.

Sementara itu dikerajaan Namikaze, Ratu mereka tengah sakit parah. Namikaze Kusina mengidap penyakit yang obatnya sangat langka. Sang rajapun_Namikaze Minato tak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Kerajaan saat ini, ia serahkan pada putra pertamanya_Namikaze Kyuubi. Setelah hilangnya sang putra bungsu dan istrinya yang sakit. Ia tak bisa melakukan banyak hal.

.

.

Tbc

Fic pertama aku di sini, mohon bantuannya minna

Review Please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mirror**

 **Disclaimer Naruto selalu milik masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto**

 **Genre : Romance, fantasy**

 **Warning : Boy Love, YAOI, (Typo's)**

 **Sasuke : 36 thn**

 **Naruto : 18 thn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 2**

Saat ini Sasuke ada di beranda kamarnya, memperhatikan rumah penduduk yang ada di bawah sana. Di genggaman tangannya tampak sebuah cermin yang ditemukannya tadi.'Bodoh sekali aku, untuk apa aku memungut benda ini. Kubuang saja' Saat akan membuang kaca itu. Tiba2, seperti film yang diputar cepat. Sepotong kejadian mampir dipenglihatannya, sebuah kejadian yang sepertinya di daerah sayap barat terbakar sebagian, tapi entah kapan akan terjadi. Karena menganggap penglihatan itu hanya pikirannya saja. Sasuke memilih masuk kekamar dan istirahat. Besok masih hari yang melelahkan untuknya.

Keesokan paginya kerajaan Uchiha dihebohkan dengan wilayah sayap barat kerajaan yang terbakar sebagian. Sasuke yang mengetahui ini semua, tak percaya bahwa penglihatan yang ia lihat kemarin benar2 terjadi. Tapi bagaimana bisa. Apa karena cermin yang kemarin ia pegang?  
Jika memang cermin itu adalah petunjuk kejadian di masa depan. Ia bisa memimpin kerajaannya dengan cermin itu. Ia bisa mencegah hal2 yang tak dinginkan.

.

.  
 **18 Years Later...  
** Dan selama 18thn ia memimpin kerajaan semua kejahatan dan penghianatan bisa ia tangangi.  
Saat ini Sasuke yang berusia 36thn belumlah memiliki seorang permaisuri. Padahal untuk meneruskan kerajaannya, ia ia harus memiliki seorang putra. Ayah dan Ibundanya telah memperingatinya untuk segera mencari seorang permaisuri. Tapi ia selalu berkata tak ada seorangpun yang menarik perhatiannya. Sudah banyak putri dari kerajaan lain yang ia tolak. Tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, tak seorangpun ada.

Di taman istana tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu entah apa. "Dimana kalungku, bisa gawat kalau hilang. Bagaimana ini!" gumam pemuda itu, yang ternyata kehilangan kalungnya.  
Tiba2 seseorang berdiri dihadapannya, dan menyodorkan sesuatu ditangannya. "Ini milikmu?" Ucap orang itu  
"Ya ini milikku, terima kasih tu~" Onyx dan Shappire, saling pandang terpikat oleh keindahan masing2  
"~an" Pemuda pirang yang baru bisa menyelesaiakan ucapannya. Hanya bisa menunduk, menghindar kontak mata seseorang dihadapannya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan siapa kau?" Tanya seseorang itu, yang ternyata adalah Sasuke yang sedang jalan2 keliling istananya.  
"Saya Uzumaki Naruto tuan. Saya sedang mencari tanaman obat untuk ibu saya yang sedang batuk, tapi kalung saya terjatuh jadi saya lama berada disini untuk mencarinya. Maaf bila saya mengganggu tuan." Jawab Naruto panjang lebar.  
"Tidak, kau tidak menggangu. Jadi, kau tahu tentang obat2an"  
"Tidak banyak yang saya ketahui. Tapi saya tahu tentang tanaman apa saja yang berguna untuk obat." jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum manis.  
"Jadi begitu, bagaimana kalau kau aku kenalkan pada seorang peracik obat yang aku kenal, kurasa kau bisa belajar banyak dengannya."Tawar Sasuke pada Naruto  
"Apa tidak apa2 tuan?" Ragu Naruto  
"Tidak apa2, besok datanglah ke pintu gerbang belakang istana. Aku pergi, Sampai besok"

Keesokan harinya Naruto begitu semangat untuk menemui sesorang yang ditemuinya kemarin. Ia sudah datang sejak matahari mulai meninggi sekitar jam 10 mungkin. Tapi tengah hari sudah lewat orang itu belum muncul juga. Berpikir mungkin orang itu lupa akan janjinya atau mungkin sibuk. Naruto akan pergi saat seseorang mengintrupsinya  
"Mau kemana kau!" Ucap seorang itu yang ternyata orang yang ditunggunya dari tadi  
"Hehehe, Kukira anda tidak datang, oh, ya. Anda belum mengenalkan diri anda. Biar enak saya akan mengenalkan diri saya sekali lagi. Uzumaki Naruto desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Pekenalan Naruto untuk yang ke dua kalinya diakhiri dengan membungkuk 90 drajat.  
"Tak perlu seformal itu denganku, Panggil saja aku Sasuke." Balas Perkenalan Sasuke dengan singkat tanpa memberikan marganya, Ia ingin tau reaksi apa yang akan diberikan pemuda dihadapannya ini.  
"Sasuke? sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, apa anda orang terkenal atau orang penting atau lainnya?" Sepertinya Naruto tak menyadari berbicara dengan siapa dia sekarang, kemana saja bocah itu, tinggal diistana. Tapi, tak tahu siapa itu Sasuke. Dasar~  
"Benarkah kau tidak tahu siapa aku? abaikan saja. Aku hanya seorang cendekiawan istana. Jadi ayo kita berangkat sebelum hari semakin siang dan panas." Intrupsi Sasuke yang tak tahan dengan sifat orang yang bersamanya saat ini. Bisa2nya Naruto tak mengenali siapa dirinya. Sepertinya tak apa2 iya berbohong tentang statusnya. Akan lebih leluasa berkawan saat temanmu itu memandang kita sebagai orang yang sama dan tanpa perbedaan status jabatan yang disandangnya.  
"Ah, iya. Ayo kita berangkat."  
Akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju tempat yang Sasuke bicarakan kemarin, tempat peracik obat yang terkenal.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto berada disebuah rumah, yang jauh dari rumah penduduk lainnya. Rumah itu tampak seram tapi terlihat terawat. Sasuke maju kedepan untuk mengetuk pintu, sedangkan Naruto dibelakangnya melihat2 kondisi sekitar yang tampak indah tapi terlihat agak mencekam. Karena jauh dari keramaian kota.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, seseorang keluar juga dari rumah. Dengan mata yang bagai mata ular serta rambut hitam yang panjang. Orang itu bagai hantu saat menampakan diri dalam rumah yang sekarang pintunya telah dibuka lebar. Hampir naruto berteriak hantu, saat Sasuke menyapa orang itu dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Begitu mereka telah didalam dan duduk dikursi mereka memperkenalkan diri masing2 kecuali Sasuke yang sudah tahu nama keduanya.  
"Naruto, ini Orochimaru-san, ia orang yang kuceritakan padamu kemarin. Orochimaru-san ini Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang mungkin akan menjadi muridmu." Sasuke memperkanalkan keduanya masing2. Dan Naruto dengan ragu2 menyalami orang dihadapannya saat ini. Sedangkan Orochimaru ia memandangi Naruto dari bawah keatas menilai apakah cocok pemuda prang ini menjadi pengganti muridnya yang telah kabur minggu lalu.  
"Ah, baiklah akan kupertimbangkan. Tapi, setelah ia mengikuti beberapa tes yang akan aku ajukan, bagaimana yang mulia?" Dengan senyumnya, Orochimaru menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke walau dengan beberapa tes yang akan Naruto terima.  
"Bagaimana Naruto kau mau melakukan tesnya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedari tadi diam saja.  
"Ya, tidak apa2 Sasuke-san." Jawab Naruto yang pasrah saja dengan apa yang akan dijalaninya kedepan.  
"Tenang saja, tes ini tidak aneh2. Aku hanya memberikan beberapa pertanyaan dan kau harus menjawabnya. Hanya itu saja. Bisa kau ikut denganku Naruto-san." timpal Orochimaru masih dengan senyumnya. Ia membawa Naruto menuju belakang rumahnya tanpa sasuke pastinya. Yang sekarang diam menunggu di ruangan depan.  
Setelah sekian lama menunggu mungkin satu jam Naruto dan Orochimaru baru kembali, dengan Naruto yang tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke dan Orochimaru yang berjalan dibelakangnya masih dengan senyum ramahnya.  
"Sasuke-san aku lulus ujian, aku akan menjadi murid Orochimaru sensei mulai besok, ahh senangnya." Naruto begitu bahagia menyampaikan kelulusannya pada Sasuke, Sedang sasukepun ikut senang dan tersenyum dengan tipis.  
"Tak kusangka pengetahuannya tentang tamanan obat begitu luas, Ia bisa tahu jenis2 tanaman obat dan kegunaannya. Kurasa ia memang pantas menjadi muridku." Kata Orochimaru masih dengan senyumnya.  
"Kalau begitu, kami akan pulang sekarang, hari sudah sore. mungkin besok aku tidak ikut bersamanya kemari. Aku banyak urusan diistana."  
"Tak apa yang mulia, muridku memang harus mandiri. Tidak apa kan Naruto?" Timpal Orochimaru menjawab pernyataan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya masih dengan senyum bahagianya.  
Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya pulang keistana, Orochimaru yang mengantar mereka sampai depan rumahnya, melambaikan tangannya. Hingga saat keduanya sudah tak tampak Orochimaru menyeringai dengan lebarnya. "Kudapatkan penggantimu yang lebih baik Kabuto. Dengan bocah itu eksperimenku takkan gagal lagi. Khukhukhu..." Tawa Orochimaru dengan kerasnya, menambah horror suasana tempatnya yang sudah menakutkan itu.

.

Sudah sebulan Naruto menjadi murid Orochimaru, sudah sebulan juga ia tak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tapi, ia tak mempermasalahkan Sasuke, mungkin ia sedang sibuk dengan urusan kerajaan. Mengingat ia kan seorang cendekiawan istana_Naruto belum tahu Sasuke itu raja loh_pasti sedang sibuk dengan urusannya.

"Ah, Naruto ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu untuk pembelajaran besok." Ucap Orochimaru yang saat ini sedang bersama Naruto dikediamannya.

"Ya Sensei, ada apa?" Jawab Naruto yang sekarang sedang memilih tanaman yang akan ia jadiakan obat yang berguna nanti.

"Begini. Tadi utusan kerajaan Namikaze datang. Mereka memintaku untuk datang ke istana mereka, dan aku berniat untuk mengajakmu. Bagaimana, kau mau ikut pergi?"

"Tak masalah aku ikut pergi dengan sensei. Tapi untuk apa kerajaan Namikaze mengundang sensei kesana?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Ia penasaran apa senseinya ini benar2 terkenal yah?~

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, yang kudengar Ratu mereka itu sudah sakit selama 18thn tanpa ada yang bisa menyembuhkan sama sekali. Mungkin itu alasan mereka mengundangku. Sudahlah tak usah dibicarakan lagi. Yang penting kau besok ikut pergi denganku."

"Baik sensei. Um sensei, boleh aku pulang lebih awal untuk hari ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Silahkan, kurasa perkembanganmu selama sebulan ini cukup baik."

"Terima kasih sensei, kalau begitu saya pamit pulang."

.

.

 **Tbc...**

 **Gak nyangka ada yang mau baca fic aku, uhh terima kasih aku akan berjuang melanjutkan fic ini sampai tamat. Semangat!**

 **ini kecepeten gak ceritanya ?**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Mifta cinya : Terima kasih koreksi bahasanya, soal bhasa saya memang kurang bisa tapi sebisa mungkin akan saya perbaiki lagi. Ya selisih umur mereka 18thun. Ini Sasunaru kok, untuk manita yang membawa Naruto itu lihat nanti saja.**

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki : Soal nama naruto dan siapa yang culik anak minakushi sama wanita itu siapa nanti akan dijelaskan. Kalo pedo aku gak tau iya ato bukan.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : Aku gak nyangka kamu nunggu fic aku ini, jadi semangat aku nulis. ya bener terakhir sampai disitu critanya.**

 **Oke hanya itu**

 **sekian~**

 **Akhir kata~**

 **Review please ^_^**


End file.
